Swords of Power
The four Swords of Power were used to create leygates and ley lines by the Archons and to create Shadowrealms by the Elders. They date from the Time Before Time. John Dee began to seach out for these swords after being told by Marethyu that his destiny lies with the swords. He first found Joyeuse , then Excalibur and Durendal . At the end of The Sorceress, he finally obtains Clarent , the last of the swords necessary to create leygates and leylines. When the Four Swords are combined, in the order of Clarent, Joyeuse, Durendal and finally Excalibur, they create the Sword of Aether. Upon its creation it melted into the form of a hook; which is now in the possession of Marethyu. Dee can also use Excalibur and Clarent, one in each hand, to create a Shadowrealm gateway and/or a leygate. They are described as being identical except for minor differences in the hilt. Virginia Dare comments on this by saying that she would never recognize them invidually, except Clarent, because of its apparent black-and-red blade. The Swords There are Four Main Elemental Swords in the world even though technically there are in a sense two more both known as Aether. Each sword has a twin sword except for Aether but its twin is, in a sense, itself. The swords are: Excalibur The Sword of Ice, Excalibur is 20 inches long and has snakes engraved on the hilt. Known users include King Arthur, Palamedes, Mars, Josh Newman, and Dr. John Dee . Anyone it hits instantly turns to ice. This sword killed Hekate and the great tree Yggdrasil and because of this ended up destroying two other Shadowrealms; Asgard and Neflheim, as well as destroying the gates to six others. In the story of King Arthur it is this sword that is gifted to him by the Lady of the Lake. Clarent The Sword of Fire or the Coward's Blade, has a red and black blade, other than that, it would be impossible to tell the difference between Excalibur and Clarent, according to Virginia Dare. Known Wielders: Cernunnos, Mars Ultor, Mordred (King Arthur's son), Josh Newman, Nicholas Flamel and Dr. John Dee. Clarent was used to kill Nidhogg by Josh. When Clarent's blade is in use, it shows the user memories of Clarent's past relative or unrelative to the one that. Example, take Mars Ultor. He used Clarent once, and after Josh was Awakened by him, Clarent showed bits of a warrior in leather and chainmail armor with red and yellow eyes fighting hordes of monsters when Josh was using it. Clarent was once used by Mordred to kill King Arthur. Joyeuse Joyeuse is the Sword of Earth, which is known to have been carried into battle by Charlemagne. Durendal Durendal, the Sword of Air, was used by Roland. Aether Aether, the sword of Time and Space, was used by Aetheus, who created all the swords. But, when the four main elemental swords are melted together, they create a twin sword to the original Aether of the same name. This second Aether was created and used only by Josh although once he claimed it (in the form of a silver hook) he became Marethyu (or Death). Past Holders in the Books *Excalibur - Dr. John Dee *Clarent - Nicholas Flamel then Josh Newman (The Magician-The Sorceress) then Dr John Dee then Josh Newman (The Necromancer) *Durendal - Dr. John Dee (The Necromancer) *Joyeuse - Dr. John Dee (The Necromancer) then Josh Newman (The Necromancer) Current Holder *Excalibur, Clarent, Durendal, and Joyeuse were melted together in the form of the second Aether, as the Hook of Aether- Marethyu's (Josh's) Hook (The Enchantress) *The original Aether never left the possesion of Aetheus . Picture Gallery Clarent.jpg|Clarent the Coward's Blade (Fire) Durendal.jpg|Durendal the Indestructible (Air) Excalibur1.jpg|Excalibur (Ice/water) Joyeuse.jpg|Joyeuse the Great (Earth) Category:Magic Category:Powers